Two Times The FUN!
by shakespeare13
Summary: This has been recommended by a fan! enjoy. :3 Two different couples. Two different time periods. 3 US UK and Germany Italy


CAUTION!  
THIS WRITING YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS VERY GRAPHIC AND MIGHT BE UNSETTLING TO SOME VEIWERS! PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE SQUEMISH OR HATE YAOI! THERE WILL BE SEXUAL ACTS PRESTENTED AND IS MOST LIKELY TO BE CONSIDERED PORNAGRAPHIC!

THIS IS A RECOMMENDATION FROM A FAN: SARAH. A! THIS IS FOR YOU :3

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

-Marion Shakespeare.

* * *

US X UK

Alfred F. Jones sighed as he slumped into a chair in front of an old computer, he hated having to stay after school to do this job when it wasn't even fun. He turned on the computer and the monitor, he waited impatiently for the computer to load as was tapping his fingers on the desk. The 'Log In' screen popped up, "finally!" he put his ID and password in and hit enter. The 'Welcome' screen popped up and he groaned, his fingers tapping sped up as he glared at the computer. After what seemed like an hour passed the home page popped up, he sighed and clicked 'Internet Explorer'. He waited again for the internet to load as he sighed and spun in his wheeled chair, when it was finished he went onto the school website. It came up and he quickly put in his user name and password, he started to get to work so that he could get it done. He started on the weekly events that will be done as the door opened to the classroom, it closed as soon as it opened. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see who it was, it was probably one of the other staff members like S1 or S6. He heard keys jangling so he supposed it was Chief or Top here to do some paperwork, or it was Germany going to do the job of S1. He heard footsteps come towards him and he expected to look up to see Ludwig or Chief but was met by the face of Arthur Kirkland, he held Chief and Top's keys in his hand but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. They stood there in awkward silence until Alfred cut in, "yes? Can I help you?" he exclaimed with audible irritation.

"What are you doing?" he played with the keys in his hands as he looked at the monitor.

America ignored to irritating sound of the keys, "I'm working on the school website." he stated.

"Oh... do you want to take a break and get something from the Mexican market or Pizza Hat?" he asked nervously. The jingling from the keys grew louder and seemed to never end, but he tried to push that aside.

"No, I have to finish this today." He turned to face the monitor and started to type when England turned his chair so that it faced him, "hey I-" he was interrupted by a rough kiss on the mouth. The shock quickly passed through him and he shoved Arthur out of his face, "what the hell? What was that?" he quickly rubbed his mouth with his sleeve as if he had a fast acting disease forming on his lips. Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred's arm and held it above his head, he pressed a forced kiss on America's lips. Alfred pushed him back again by swinging his arms, his hand collided with something hard. England gave out a pained grunt as he fell to the floor one his stomach, he wiped the blood that started to drip from his bottom lip. America was about to get up to help him but UK was already getting up, he prepared himself for another attack when Arthur grabbed one of the fake rifles from the unlocked rack. "What are you doing...?!" England ignored him and moved toward him with the rifle gripped tightly in both hands, he saw England ready to swing and he blocked his face. England saw this and grinned devilishly, he quickly grabbed the front of US skinny jeans.

America yelp and UK leaned to his ear, "you like it rough?... I'll make it rough!" with one hand still gripping the front of his pants he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Before America could move England pulled down his skinny jeans to his ankles and had his hand on his dick, "_damn... I should have worn boxers..._" he blushed and flinched.

UK grinned devilishly, "No underwear huh?" Arthur's grip on his dick hurt but at the same time it felt good, he blushed and looked away. "Look at me..." Arthur whispered seductively as he started to work the shaft. Alfred seized up and held his breath but didn't follow his command, something pushed against his entrance and he whipped his head around to see the intruder. The tip of the rifle was quickly shoved in before he could try to stop it, America yelped out in pain.

Arthur leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I said look at me." he started to pull it out but quickly pushed it back in, Alfred gasped and squirmed with pleasure. America refused to look at him and in response England pushed harder and faster, US bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Sooner than Alfred hoped he was on the verge of coming, "_oh god... why now?_" Arthur must have sensed this because he suddenly pulled the gun out. Alfred was finally free but he felt empty inside, like he wanted more. He heard the clacking of Arthur's pants buckle coming undone and he froze, "_is he going to-_?" Arthur didn't hesitate this time and shoved his full dick inside Alfred, he used one hand to work US' staff and the other to balance himself. Alfred was getting closer to the edge when he finally let his instincts take over, he pushed Arthur off of him and was on top of him before he had a clear idea of what was going on. With a primal grunt America shoved his dick deep inside England, England let out a pain filled moan as America continued to thrust deep within him. He kept thrusting until he felt Arthur tense up, he grunted as he let out his load inside Arthur. Arthur let out a moan of ecstasy as he let out his load into the air, it landed on his chest and Alfred's glasses. Alfred quickly slipped out of Arthur and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself up as Arthur lied on the floor trying to collect himself. As America finished cleaning his glasses he quickly got dressed, he looked back to see England slowly getting up. As England finally got to his feet America walked over and punched him square on the jaw, "you idiot! What if someone came in here and caught us?! What were you thinking?!" he growled.

"No one would be able to come in." He said simply as he massaged his jaw.

"How do you know?!" he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.  
Arthur bent down and picked up something off the ground, "because I had these." he dangled the keys that annoyed the hell out of him in front of his face.

He was about to slap him when a knock echoed through the room, "hey who's there? Are you guys alright... I heard a big commotion in there." the voice tried the door handle then walked off. America shot a glare at England before he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room.

* * *

GERMANY X ITALY

Ludwig Beilschmidt rolled over on his side, and mumbled in his sleep.

** He just finished putting the finishing touches on his painting when he heard a small girlish voice, "Good Morning, Holy Rome!" Italy was rushing toward him with a cute little smile on his face.**

** Germany blushed and hid the painting behind his back so that Italy would see it, "S-Stop!" he shouted. "If he comes any closer he might see the painting," he thought.  
**

**Italy stopped in his tracks as he looked confused, "huh?"  
**

**He struggled to ask the simple question on his mind, "Why do you run when I chase you... and yet you chase me when I run?" "Does he like me back?"  
"Holy Rome..." Italy spoke as almost a whisper. "He said it again... Holy Rome? That's not my name." he tried to laugh and tell Italy but the words didn't come out instead different words came out.  
**

**"Listen, Italy. There's one thing I need to tell you." he fought the urge to cry as the words slipped from his lips. "I-I'm sorry about everything. I have to leave, so you can feel at ease." but even as he said the words he dreaded leaving, he wanted to stay with Italy.  
**

**"Wh-What do you mean?" sadness was audible in his voice.  
**

**"Please don't cry." "I mean exactly what I said." he mumbled.  
**

**"Holy Rome, we'd better get going." guards called behind him.  
**

**"Okay," he murmured. "See you, then. Take care." he turned and was leaving, he didn't want to go though... he wanted to run back and embrace Italy. But he was making Italy uncomfortable and-  
**

**"Holy Rome!" Italy's cry interrupted his thoughts.  
**

**He turned back to see tears on Italy's cheeks, "I...I'll give this to you." Italy held out an old push-broom out in front of him.  
**

**"Why are you giving me such a thing?" he asked. He gasped as flashbacks of Italy always having the broom with him when he was watching him. "Italy..." he smiled and walked over to Italy. He grabbed the broom gently out of his hands, "Thank you. I accept your feelings." he smiled as his spirit felt lifted by this gift. He ignored the guards talking behind him, "Well then. I'll give you something, too. What do people do for someone they like at your home?"  
**

**"K...Kiss, I think." his heart beat quickened.  
**

**"I-I see." he leaned in toward him with his lips puckered. "I've always liked you since the 10th century, you know." he kissed Italy slowly as to cherish them, he was interrupted during the middle by an annoying beeping in the back of his head.**

Ludwig's eyes fling open and he sits up in bed, he quickly turns off the alarm on the bedside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He groaned as he smoothed his hair over and got off the bed, as he got dressed all he could think of was that dream. He looked back at his bed to see Feliciano Vargas curled up on the other side of the bed, as usual his clothes are piled neatly next to the bed because he prefers to sleep naked. "_Why were they calling me Holy Rome?_" the question nagged him the time as he got his clothes on. He finally came to the conclusion that it was fake and just a dream when Feliciano woke up, "guten morgen Italy... get ready for training." Italy groaned and threw the blanket off of him, he shivered as the cold air hit his private part. Germany blushed and looked away while Italy changed, "_why does he have to do that?_" he got up Honda Kiku who was just as reluctant to get up as Feliciano.

Germany sighed as he plopped down onto his bed, he slipped off his rubber boots and fell on his back. "I can see Italy has improved on his tactics... he wont kiss their butt anymore... he would just run." his mind wandered off to the dream he had that night and the kiss. He mindlessly touched his lips and blushed, he quickly put his hand down and looked at the alarm clock. '8:37' shown through the already darkening room. He sighed and took off his jacket, he slipped out of his pants and wriggled to get under the covers. He struggled to go to sleep because something felt off, he sat up and found that Italy wasn't in his bed. He should have been happy but for some reason this worried him, he quickly got out of bed and out the door before he could reassure himself that Italy would be alright. He searched the whole house and he stopped at Italy's Bedroom door, he sighed as he thought to himself he should have checked here first. As he reached for the door handle he heard a raspy voice, he leaned in further to hear what was going on.

After a few moments of silence he heard, "Ger-Germany." Italy struggled to say his name.

Germany's heart skipped a beat and he swung the door open, "Italy are you-" A lump accumulated in his throat as he saw Italy lying on his bed naked. He had no blanket to cover him and he was sprawled across the bed.  
"Germany." Italy mumbled in his sleep. Germany looked at Italy's lips as he spoke and it reminded him of the dream, his hand automatically went up to his mouth. "K-kiss." he mumbled. Germany looked at Italy in surprise, he recalled Italy saying that in the dream.

"_Is he having the same dream as I did?_" he shook his head. "_No... in the dream I was this Holy Rome character... not Germany._" but he still couldn't help but feel that he was wrong. He walked over to the bed and watched Italy sleep, it was silent for a few moments until Italy broke the ice.

"Ger-Germany... don't go." Italy whimpered. Confused on what was happening he bent down next to him, "don't leave..." a lone tear rolled down Italy's cheek. He was about to wake him up when Italy's sentence stopped him dead in his tracks, "I love... you... don't go." more tears streamed down his face as he gripped the sheet beneath him.

"_Italy... loves me?_" he wasn't sure if he felt happy or sad, happy that Italy loves him or sad that he had to find out and not be told by him.  
"Germany." Italy whimpered and turned on to his back. Germany looked at the lips that he kissed in his dream and hoped that what he was about to do not spoil Italy's love for him. Germany sat on the bed as he bent down and kissed him, Italy's eyes instantly flew open and started to panic. Italy quickly broke the kiss and backed up against the head stand, "who's there?" his voice quaking with fear.

"Italy, its me." he tried to calm him down.

"Germany?" he sounded shocked but he could tell by the reddening on his cheeks that he was glad it was him.

"Yeah... you weren't in my bed so I went to find where you went." Germany calmed himself down so that he could hide the nervousness in his own voice.

"You were really tired so... I didn't want to wake you." he shifted in discomfort.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked the question in the calmest voice he could conjure.

After a while of sitting in silence Italy spoke up, "it was a memory at first... it was when my big brother Holy Rome was leaving for the war... but then it changed and instead of Holy Rome it was... well... you." Germany listened as he remembered the dream from last night.

"_How did I have a dream so similar to him? Am I somehow connected to this Holy Rome character?_" he thought to himself

"Germany?" he was taken out of his thoughts by the concerned voice of Italy's. He wanted to show Italy that he loved him back, he leaned in and kissed Italy on the lips again. Italy froze for a few moments before he softened up and returned the kiss, Germany's heart soared with joy at this action. As they broke the kiss to breathe Germany was going on his gut feeling, he peeled off his shirt. "Ger-" Germany kissed him again before Italy could finish. He picked up Italy and put him on his lap without breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and pulled him close. Italy draped his arms around Germany's neck and he deepened the kiss. Germany slid his hands down Italy's waist until he landed on his ass, Italy stiffened and shivered. Germany kept one hand on Italy's ass while he pinched Italy's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Italy broke the kiss and gasped for air, Italy blushed. He leaned into Germany's warm touch as Germany bent down and kissed the other nipple before popping it in his mouth. He chuckled as Italy shivered, when he licked the tip, he was surprised as Italy was to feel something hard rub against his stomach.

He looked down to see Italy's hard dick, "_he likes it_?" the thought of what could happen in Italy's condition flashed through Germany's mind, he blushed. Italy whimpered with abandonment when Germany took those seconds to think to himself, Italy pressed himself against Germany and kissed him hungrily. Italy slowly ran his hands down Germany's chest, sending shivers through out Germany's body. His boxers quickly tightened as Italy's hands traveled lower, when Italy finally had his hands on his boxers Germany was fully hard.

When Italy settled his hand on Germany's dick he looked up with his puppy dog eyes, "I- I'm sorry..." Italy looked down at Germany's boxers and looked up again with an unreadable expression on his face, "the least I can do is help." he suggested. Before Germany could comprehend what he said Italy slipped his hand down Germany's boxers, he flinched. Italy slowly brought German's dick out of the boxers, Germany stiffened and held his breath. Italy reached up and kissed Germany passionately as he set to work on his staff. Germany's head spun with pleasure and excitement, this felt a little too much for him to handle at once though. He tried to control the feeling in his gut that was quickly mounting, but the feeling in his gut started to pain him. He grunted as the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him suddenly stopped, he broke the kiss and breathed heavily. As he quickly regained himself he looked up at Italy, he was looking down at his hands. He slowly looked up and brought them up, as he did Germany saw cum splatter on them. Italy brought one up to his face and looked Germany in the eyes as he stuck his tongue out and liked it, something in Germany snapped and he let his primal instincts take in again. He lightly pushed Italy on to the bed and quickly pinned Italy's hands above his head, he planted a seductive kiss on Italy's lips before Italy could let out a 'Vee' in surprise. As Italy was comprehending what was happening, Germany pressed his dick at Italy's entrance. Italy broke the kiss right as Germany pushed inside of him, Italy let out a grunt of pain as he arched his body toward Germany. Germany grunted as he slowly went in and out of Italy so that Italy could relax as he stretched him, Germany started to quicken his pace as he let go of Italy's hands to balance himself. Italy breathed heavily with pleasure as he ran his hands in Germany's bedhead, Germany grabbed one of the hands and laced their fingers together as he set it to Italy's side. Germany grunted as Italy's hole grew tighter around him, this made the tightening of his gut comeback. He tried to control it but it was so powerful, Germany and Italy grunted in pleasure together and Germany slid out of Italy. Germany flopped on to his back and breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath, Italy leaned over and kissed Germany once more before he laid his head down on Germany's arm and quickly fell asleep. Germany chuckled and closed his eyes.

Germany was the first to wake up, he tried to used his hands to rub his eyes but one couldn't move. He looked down to see Italy curled up at his side with his head on his arm, he smiled and moved a stray lock of red hair out of Italy's face. A knock came from the door, it opened and Japan walked in. Japan looked at Germany and his eyes grew wide, Japan quickly turned around and went out the door. Confused at the way Japan acted his looked down at himself, his face turned bright red as he realized that he forgot to put on his clothes.


End file.
